Love Reigns
by Mystik Angel 85
Summary: This is a short One Shot. Truly i am not sure what i should put in the summary, This came to me in a dream, and would not leave me till i got it in words. Bella remembers the past and it won't leave her, so she writes a letter. Tell me what you think. Review. AH, AU


**AN: Short One Shot... A Longer AN, at the end with some background on the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Reigns?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~BPOV~<strong>_

* * *

><p>I live in Seattle Washington, just moved back from Phoenix Arizona, 6 weeks ago, I am working at a publishing house, am single, with no kids, parents are now divorced and I have two younger siblings who I love but am treated like shit at most times by James is the baby and he thinks he can do what ever he wants just like Charlie did to Renee when we were growing up. Tanya my sister in simple terms if she don't get her way is a bitch. But you can tell she is our father's daughter. I will say this Charlie never laid a hand on Renee, because if he did, he would not be alive much longer, because all three of the Swan children would hunt him down.<p>

James can be an asshole at times but he would do anything for his sister and mother.

Today is the 14th of June 2013 it is a Friday and it has been, 10 years since I lived in Forks Washington. So here I am sitting in front of my computer in shock, there on facebook in front of me is the ex boyfriend that I can never get over, married. How the fuck did that happen, yeah I haven't seen or heard from him in 10 years but so.

When we broke up it hurt me, and I pretended that I only went out with because I felt sorry for him, but in truth I was scared of what my mother and father would say if they knew that their oldest daughter was in love with HIM. I can't even say his name afraid of what would happen.

If only I had contacted them sooner it could have been me in the white dress and with child. But no I am chicken shit, now I am living my life alone and scared. It hurts, really hurts.

I only now realised that he was in truth, my first love. Hopefully now I can get some closure but in reality I doubt that is true. I want him and him alone, now that he is no longer available.

Maybe if I write him a letter and tell him how deeply sorry I am from the way I treated him after we broke up and did not stick up for him in the incident that caused a huge rift between the families.

What do I write?

Dear…. (See I can even write his name)

You may not remember me, but I remember you. I remember you asking me out and me freaking out, then I talked to your sister and she told me that it was just you and I don't worry about the outside. So I told you to ask me again which you did and I said yes.

You may think I was frigid. But it was more that I was scared that my father would not just kill you but also me if not banish me. And at the time I thought that I need my father's approval now I realise you were the better choice in all my relationships.

That night when the horses got out and all the families were trying to catch them and you asked me to come for a walk and asked me "Will you go back out with me?" and I responded "What do you mean back out with?" I think you may have taken it the way I never meant it. What I meant was I thought we never had broken up and that I was still your girlfriend. But I never tried to make you see what I meant, I was scared. I am truly sorry. I will never be able to forget how you looked after you walked away.

Then when the incident that involved so to speak where I was supposedly told to reveal myself I never stuck up for you. When in reality I knew you were innocent, I was scared of Billy, my father and everyone else. The truth behind that was Rachel made it all up I only realised in 10 years later but she had a dream the night before and told me about it the next morning and your sister heard and went and told the others like it was real.

Please forgive me. This may be forgotten and you might not know what I am talking about but I can not forget. I have actually been looking for you over the years but never thought that your family would still be in the exact spot we were then.

Want to know the truth. You will not believe me, I was scared that I had fallen in love with you and I didn't want my father or anyone else hurting you. They still turn their noses up when the name Edward is mentioned even if you are not the one.

Just know this you will always be in my heart. Live your life, do not let people take advantage of you.

You may or may not have a family that love you, but I hope that you do. Because you deserve more love then I do. I have a father that hates me even though I have done nothing wrong to warrant it.

Love your daughter/son the best you can and do not treat them as our parents have treat us.

Love always. Your friend because that is all you can be.

Isabella xx (your Bella)

Do you know how much I am starting to resent my father? I already hate him for the way he has treated me over the years since then.

I wish I had listened to my heart and not what people were saying around me.

**AN: I just want to say first off, I have nothing against Charlie. He could never be like this to Bella. In my mind Edward and Bella belong together. This came about as a dream and some of it happened in real life. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
